the_sins_and_the_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk Mama
Hawk Mama (ホークママ Hōkumama) is a minor character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. Hawk Mama is Hawk's mother and the extremely large pig who transports the Boar Hat bar. She is introduced to live underground and transports the bar Boar Hat with her head, but is later revealed as the "Great Oshiro", a name created by the Celestials. So far, her real name remains unknown. Appearance Hawk Mama is a humongous pig who wears the Boar Hat bar like a hat. She is depicted to have lime green colored skin, but in the movie "The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie: Prisoners of the Sky", Hawk's Mom is revealed to have a white, glowy appearance when her green "skin" falls off. Like her son, her ears are shown to be M-shaped. Personality Nothing is know about her as of yet but it seems that she is a loyal friend of Meliodas as she helped carry the Boar Hat bar on her back and loves her son according to Hawk. She is shown to have a very trusting personality as she has on many occasions waited for Meliodas to return for many hours underground before moving on. History Ten years ago, Hawk Mama used to live together peacefully with her son, Hawk in an unknown forest until he spotted an unconscious knight, Meliodas who was laying on the side of the road and dragged him back to his home, a cave near Camelot. Once Meliodas awoke from unconsciousness and befriends her son, Hawk, she reveals herself to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath who commented of her size to that of a movable fortress. Hawk Mama became the carrier of the Boar Hat after Meliodas sold his Sacred Treasure Lostvayne for funds to open business with her son as the cleaner eating leftovers. Abilities And Equipment Not much has been revealed about Hawk Mama's abilities/equipment but she was strong enough to send Twigo and the Beard of the Mountain Cat knights flying when she revealed herself, as well as charge through and kill an entire group of red and grey demons by herself with what seemed like little effort. Hawk Mama demonstrated to be able to fly or float thanks to Merlin's magic. She is can devour Monspeet's powerful ability Purgatory Flame Bird that was capable of eating through a mountain with little to no circumstance, much to the Seven Deadly Sin's surprise. She also destroys the demonic creature "Indura of Retribution" that the Seven Deadly sins' combined power cannot destroy when Hawk calls out for her. Relationships Hawk Not much is known about their relationship, but Hawk trusts and loves his mother. Meliodas There is not much known about their relationship, but Meliodas trusts her. Elizabeth While there is not much interaction, she seemed shocked about her size at first, but has taken a liking to her. Diane The two seem to get along well, as they often talk to each other when on the road. Gallery Hawk Mama landing over Twigo.png Diane_walking_beside_Hawk's_Mother_anime.png Hawk's_Mama_digging.png movie_pic_001_298_hawk-mama_seven-deadly-sins.png